The 7th Chaos
Story The sun is rising, and Amy, Cream, Birdie and Cheese arrive at the Egg Carrier by motor boat. Cream: Wow. It’s amazing. Amy: It’s surprising that this thing is still floating. (Birdie then flies off, and Cheese flies after him.) Birdie, wait! Cream grabs Amy’s arms and flies after Birdie. They land on the round, raised transparent platform, where they see Birdie and Cheese interacting with a grey Flicky and pink Flicky. Amy: Birdie’s family! (The group was flying towards Amy and Cream, when a fist on a coil extends out, hitting Birdie, knocking him out of the sky.) Birdie! (Amy runs over to Birdie, as Cream turns, seeing the green robot with the number 100 on it.) Cream: 100? 101 was Beta, so this must be Alpha! (Alpha pulls its fist back in, and charges forward.) Amy! Amy: Cream! You take care of Birdie. (Gives Birdie to Cream, and she runs off, the other Flickies and Cheese following her. Amy swings her arm, her Piko Piko Hammer materializing in her hand.) Alright, you clunker! I’ve had it with you! Amy charges in, swinging her hammer at Alpha. She hits Alpha, knocking it back. Alpha extends its fist, and Amy dodges. She jumps, and strikes its head with the hammer. It takes the attack, and punches Amy, knocking her back. She gets up, and Alpha continues to approach. Amy charges back in, and dodges Alpha slamming its arms down. She strikes it, pushing it away. Amy: (Panting) It’s not hurt at all! I need to get rid of it! Alpha charges forward, and Amy charges in, striking it again, pushing it closer to the edge of the platform. Amy then charges in, and swings her hammer like a golf club, sending Alpha into the air. It comes down, landing in the ocean. Amy runs over to Cream, her hammer disappearing. Amy: Is Birdie okay? (Birdie chirps, flying up to Amy.) Oh, I’m so relieved! (The grey and pink flickies are flying in the air, and Birdie goes to follow them.) Goodbye Birdie! I’m glad we could help you! Cheese: Chao Chao! Cream: Bye Birdie! Amy: Come on. Let’s head back to Station Square. (The three get back into the motor boat, and they drive off.) End Scene Tails is flying towards Mystic Ruins. He looks towards the mountains, seeing Angel Island floating in the air. Tails: So, Knuckles fixed the Master Emerald. (Then, Angel Island starts to fall out of the sky.) Falling?! But if the Emerald is restored, that shouldn’t happen! (He lands outside his workshop, then starts running to Angel Island. Then, he spots Sonic and John coming out of the jungle.) Sonic! John! Sonic: Tails! How you doing, buddy? Tails: We have a problem. Angel Island fell out of the sky again. John: Is that supposed to happen? Tails: No! Sonic: Let’s go check it out! (Sonic runs off, Tails and John chasing after him.) They cross the bridge to Angel Island, and find Knuckles lying unconscious on the ground in front of the Master Emerald. John: Knuckles! (John runs over, and uses his mana to heal Knuckles. A few minutes later, he wakes up.) What happened to you? Knuckles: It was that creature. The one that destroyed the Master Emerald. John: Chaos? But we killed it. Sonic: We shattered it into a million pieces. Knuckles: You didn’t do a good job. I fought it on the Egg Carrier after you idiots jumped off. I obtained the Chaos Emeralds that it had, and brought them back with me. It came back and took the Emeralds. Sonic: I bet this was Eggman’s doing! Tails: I don’t think so. I ran into him in Station Square, and he seemed to believe that you killed Chaos as well. John: Wait! What if Chaos was the creature in that mural? Tails: Mural? John: We saw a vision, which I think was from the past, of the Master Emerald shrine on fire, and a girl sealing something away. Knuckles: I saw a vision like that as well! But how could it exist in the past and now? Tails: Maybe, it was sealed in the Master Emerald. When Eggman learned this, he destroyed the Emerald to free him. Sonic: Eggman wanted to give Chaos all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Which means Chaos is still after the last one. John: Oh no! Cream has the last one! Sonic: What?! Where is she now?! Tails: I last saw her in Station Square. John: Hopefully we’re not too late. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! (Sonic Boom and Sonic dash off, leaving Angel Island. They arrive at the train station, and run down the tracks.) End Scene Amy, Cream and Cheese are walking through Station Square, satisfied. Amy: Now that we helped Birdie, it’s time that I get Sonic to marry me! Cream: Aw, maybe you should be patient Amy. Amy: But I want to marry him now! (Then, they hear people screaming, and they run towards the source. They see Chaos in its scorpion like form, with 6 Chaos Emeralds.) Cream: (Slightly scared) What is that thing? Amy: It sorta looks like a creature from John’s watch. Chaos spits a powerful stream of water at them, and they both jump to the side to dodge, separated. Amy charges Chaos, her Piko Piko Hammer appearing, and slams it into the ground, leaving a crater. She flips in the air, and goes down to slam her hammer into Chaos. The attack hits Chaos, but bounces off, as Amy falls to the ground. Chaos then extends its tail, trying to strike Cream, who was dodging frantically. Amy: Cream! Look out! Cream lands, when Chaos starts inhaling, starting to suck Cream in. She holds on to the curb, but the Blue Chaos Emerald goes flying, and goes into Chaos. Its body glows, and it turns into a puddle, slithering down the sewage drain. A few moments later, Sonic Boom and Sonic arrive, Sonic Boom reverting. John goes over to Cream while Sonic goes to Amy. Amy: Oh, Sonic! Am I glad to see you! (Amy grabs Sonic, hugging and squeezing him.) This water creature came out of nowhere and attacked us! (Sonic was struggling to escape her grasp.) John: Cream, you okay? Cream: Just a little frightened. But, it got the Chaos Emerald. I’m sorry John. John: Don’t worry about that. As long as you’re safe. Where did it go? Cream: Down the sewer. (John looks over at the sewer.) John: Sewer? It should have 7 Emeralds, so why retreat? (Then, the city begins to shake.) Sonic: What is that? An earthquake? John: No, an attack! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! (Royal NiGHTS extends his dream barrier, covering the five of them.) Okay, on three, everyone think of flying. 1. Amy: Wait, what? Royal NiGHTS: 2! Sonic: Just do it Amy! You’ll be fine! Royal NiGHTS: 3! Royal NiGHTS takes flight, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese flying after him, staying inside the dream barrier. Amy: Whoa! This is incredible! Then, a burst water shoots out of a manhole. Fire hydrants break, and water starts to pour out of buildings. The group flies and dodges the water streams, when a large flood of water was rushing towards them. They pull up, barely missing it. They fly towards a large building, when it breaks, a large water creature comes out. The upper body was covered in a in a solid, scale-like skin. It has green spikes on its scales, and green teeth and tongue. The building breaks, and they see its lower body was made completely of water, with several water tentacles coming out of the water. Royal NiGHTS: Chaos. (The group lands on a roof further away, as Royal NiGHTS reverts. Chaos then releases a powerful roar, the force shattering windows all over the city.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Birdie *Cream *Cheese Villains *E-100 Alpha *Chaos Aliens *Sonic Boom *Royal NiGHTS Trivia *All the main character's Sonic Adventure story is finished, and it goes into the final story. *Chaos gets all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Birdie returns to its family. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc